old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160715135838
Vielleicht aus einem Film? Motivation Irgendwie hast du's mit der Langeweile xD Viehzucht Der Titel passte nicht mehr xD Das praktische Denken des "Nose to Tail eating" entspricht ja dem, was früher Eingeborene gemacht haben, um nichts zu verschwenden. Dieses Verschwenderische existiert heute aber, weil man meint, es sich leisten zu können, verschwenderisch zu leben. Das aber auch nur in den reicheren Ländern ... würde man dem entgegenstreben, allen Ländern der Welt dieselben Möglichkeiten zu geben, würde ein Planet allein nicht ausreichen. Wo an einem Ort zu viel ist, ist es an einem anderen zu wenig. Ja, und andererseits muss man diese Tabletten auch erstmal produzieren ... Auf der anderen Seite gibt es heute viele Menschen, die intolerant bzgl einigen Lebensmitteln sind, für jene muss man also auch Alternativen schaffen ... Und zum "ethisch-korrekten" Umgang mit Tieren: Naja, man sollte das Leiden natürlich soweit verringern, wie es geht ... dann ist es aber nicht gerechtfertigt, Menschen leiden zu lassen, wenn man dann die Tiere "gewaltfreier" behandelt ... Anime Ja schon ... leider kann ich bei Autofahrten nicht einschlafen :( Bei Bus- und Zugfahrten dagegen schon. Hab Sunshine!! jetzt auch angefangen :) Diesmal schreib ich aber was dazu! Folge 1: * Wieso haben anscheinend alle Schulräte etwas gegen school idol clubs!? * Wirklich? Die Pianistin hat auch rote Haare? :D * Kanan, also die Blauhaarige mit dem Pferdeschwanz, gefällt mir ... sie hat bisschen was von Umi, weil sie etwas gefasster ist :D * ... als sie Start:DASH!! angespielt haben, hab ich irgendwie fast angefangen zu weinen ... D: * Yohane hat zwar nur diese Spiritualitäten, die Nozomi ähneln, aber ihr Charakter ist wirklich anders ... irgendwie lustig xD * Oh ... und die Eltern der Protagonistin haben auch einen wichtigen Laden ... ist zwar nur eine Gaststätte und kein Süßwarenladen, aber dennoch :D Folge 2: * Ruby ist so süß *-*... irgendwie hat sie eine süßere Schüchternheit als Hanayo sie hat ... diese Szene, als Chika sie mit dem Lolly angelockt hat xD Ich glaub ich werde Ruby, Kanan und die Pianistin erstmal am meisten mögen ... * Also, hier hat man zumindest keine Nozomi mehr, die ihre Grabschattacken durchführt, aber eine Chika, die anderen Mädels unter die Röcke schaut? XD * Nun gut .. Rika ist auch anders von Charakter als Maki ... wie schön :D * Uuund nach der Tauchszene kann ich mir schon irgendwie denken, woher sie die Inspiration für ihren Bandnamen haben ^^ * Die Mitglieder von µ's und ihre Liebesaffären? Oh, ich denke, da gab es welche ... Nozomi und Eli auf alle Fälle (das Lied Garasu no Hanazono ist einfach zu verdächtig), und Rin scheint Hanayo auch ziemlich gern zu haben ^^ Nico und Maki hatten auch so ihre Momente ... aber bei den anderen kann ich es mir nicht wirklich vorstellen :) * War ich die Einzige, die nach der 2. Folge sich nochmal Yume no Tobira angehört hat? Nein? Ok ... * Ich mag das Sunshine!! OP ... das Ending dagegen bisher von der Musik nicht so ... Bis ich das mit den Namen drauf habe, wird es auch noch dauern :D Aber ich kann bis jetzt nicht sagen, ob ich jemals alle mögen werde ... gut, vllt hab ich dasselbe am Anfang von Love Live! auch gedacht xD Alkohol Ja ... wer weiß, vielleicht ist mein Zukünftiger ja der 7-jährige Sohn meines Lieblingsenglischlehrers °O° !? Ich sagte auch "nicht wirklich eine Wahl" ... xD Rap liegt mir auch nicht so ... und es liegt einfach daran, dass ich einfach nichts damit verbinde ... am ehesten höre ich noch Zack Hemsey, aber er ist nicht Deutsch ^^ Kochen Irgendwie ist gestern, als wir während dem Warten Love Live! geschaut haben, was peinliches passiert XD Phines Vater ist halt währendessen in die Küche gekommen und hat stolz seine Urkunde für den 1. Platz beim Dartspielen hingehalten (Phine hat nicht mitgeschaut, weil sie fand, es klänge alles zu sehr wie in einem Hentai ... woher sie das mal wieder weiß XD). Jedenfalls hat er mal geguckt, was wir so schauen und hat uns gefragt, ob es überhaupt auf unserem Niveau liegt (was ich ja schon gestern geschrieben habe) und ausgerechnet kam derweil die Szene, als Honoka allein das Tanzen geübt hat und auf den Hintern gefallen ist ... da hockte sie dann auf den Knien und rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil, und ich dachte mir, was zum Henker denkt sich Phines Vater gerade wohl ... naja weil die Situation so awkward war, konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten und prustete los, und er hat dann gelacht und mich mit seiner Urkunde leicht gehauen XD Und der Freund hat als was von Fanservice erzählt, weil eine Freundin das mit den kurzen Röcken angemerkt hat :D "No, it's definitely here, clear as day. Stanley picks up the phone, he's taken to his apartment, where he finds his wife, and the two pledge themselves to one another. Music comes in, fade to white, roll credits. Not picking up the phone is actually somehow an incorrect course of action. How is that even possible? None of these decisions were supposed to mean anything! I don't understand. How on earth are you making meaningful choices? What, did you- Wait a second, did I just see... no, that's not possible. I can't believe it. How had I not noticed it sooner? You're not Stanley. You're a real person. *seufz* I can't believe I was so mistaken. This is why you've been able to make correct and incorrect choices! And to think I've been letting you run around in this game for so long. If you'd made any more wrong choices, you might have negated it entirely! It's as though you've completely ignored even the most basic safety protocol for real world decision-making, or did you not grasp the severity of the situation? Well, I won't have that kind of risk on my watch. I'm going to stop the game for a moment so we can educate you properly on safe decision-making in the real world. " - der Erzähler (The Stanley Parable) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGZ4K4NmPT8 Ich mag das Spiel, weil einige Sachen so unvorhersehbar kommen und man das Gefühl bekommt, man würde den Erzähler ärgern, wenn man ihm nicht gehorcht XD